Lebewohl
by a-fan.de
Summary: Hier ist meine Version der Ereignisse von Houses OP bis zur Trennung von Stacy. Ein Drama in 7 kurzen Akten.


OK, hier mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction. Es handelt sich um meine Version der Ereignisse nach Houses Infarkt (im Anschluss an die Ereignisse aus „Three Stories"), bis zur Trennung von Stacy.

Und wie es sich gehört: die Figuren gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen oder bereits existierenden FF sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

**Abschied**

Kapitel 1

Langsam wurde Stacy unruhig. Die OP dauerte bereits seit fast 5 Stunden an. Dabei hätte es nach Dr. Cuddys Informationen kaum mehr als 3 Stunden dauern sollen. Wie immer, wenn sie nervös war, fing Stacy an, an ihrem Kruzifix herumzufingern. Ein kleiner Anhänger an einer silbernen Kette, den ihre Mutter ihr vor Jahren geschenkt hatte, als Belohnung für ihren erfolgreichen Collegeabschluss. Nicht, dass Stacy religiös gewesen wäre, aber sie hing an dieser Kette. Umso mehr, als Ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren gestorben war und dies eines der wenigen Stücke war, die sie noch an sie erinnerten. Außerdem konnte ein bisschen Beistand von oben gerade heute nicht schaden.

Weitere unerträgliche 30 Minuten später öffneten sich endlich die Türen zum OP-Bereich. Dr. Westin, der Chirurg, kam heraus, noch immer mit der grünen OP-Kleidung bekleidet. Stacy sprang auf und ging ihm entgegen.

„Miss Kimball? Die OP ist war erfolgreich. Wir bringen Dr. House gleich zur weiteren Überwachung auf die Intensivstation. Kommen Sie kurz mit, ich möchte Ihnen noch einige Details erklären." Stacy folgte ihm zurück in den Wartebereich für Angehörige. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Also, Miss Kimball, wie gesagt, die OP ist alles in allem gut verlaufen. Allerdings gab es zunächst Probleme, weshalb das Ganze auch so lange gedauert hat. Greg erlitt während der OP einen erneuten Herzstillstand - " Stacy schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „- doch glücklicherweise waren wir in der Lage, sein Herz binnen weniger Sekunden wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Er wird dadurch keine Schäden davontragen. Bei seinem Bein stellt sich die Situation leider schwieriger dar. Wie Sie wissen, war geplant, das abgestorbene Gewebe, Teile des Muskels, zu entfernen. Sehen Sie, der Oberschenkelmuskel besteht aus vier einzelnen Muskelsträngen. Wir hatten gehofft, lediglich _Teile_ eines dieser Stränge, des musculus rectus femoris, entfernen zu müssen. Leider war jedoch mehr Gewebe betroffen, als wir ursprünglich vermutet hatten und wir mussten den ganzen Strang amputieren. Es war nicht möglich, ihn zu retten."

Stacy spürte, wie ihr flau im Magen wurde. So viel Pech konnte doch niemand haben. Und vor allem – wie sollte sie Greg das beibringen, wenn er aufwachte. Er ahnte ja noch nicht einmal etwas von der OP. Der hatte sie zugestimmt, als er bereits im künstlichen Koma lag.

Dr. Westin schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. „Wenn sie möchten, spreche ich erst einmal mit ihm, wenn er aufwacht. Ich weiß, er kann sehr ruppig werden, sein Ruf in der Klinik ist mir bekannt…" – „Nein, ich denke, ich sollte zuerst mit ihm reden", antwortete Stacy. „Er sollte es von jemandem erfahren, den er kennt." Dr. Westin nickte. „OK, ich halte mich im Hintergrund. Sollten Sie Hilfe benötigen, oder sollte Dr. House Fragen haben, können Sie mich jederzeit rufen."

Stacy lächelte leicht. „Vielen Dank, Doktor. Für Alles."

Kapitel 2

„Oh Gott, er sieht aus wie tot!" Entsetzt wich Stacy ein Stück zurück und hielt sich an Wilsons Arm fest. In den vergangenen Tagen, in denen House seit seiner Erkrankung auf der Intensivstation gelegen hatte, hatte sie bereits viel gesehen – er war blass, schweißgebadet, und nach der ersten, erfolglosen OP hatte er vor Schmerz geschrieen. Doch dieses Bild – das war fast zu viel. Greg war immer noch an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen, die seine Vitalzeichen überwachten, doch jetzt war er noch dazu völlig reglos.

Wilson nahm sie in den Arm. „Er ist ein Kämpfer, Stacy, das weißt du. Er wird es überstehen." – „Ich weiß", bestätigte sie. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob wir das überstehen. Wie soll er mir jemals verzeihen, dass ich gegen seinen Willen…" Sie brach ab. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Sei für ihn da. Kämpfe mit ihm, um ihn. Dann hab ihr eine Chance." – „Ich danke dir, James." – „Stacy, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss noch zu einem Patienten. Sobald ich fertig bin, komme ich wieder her. Bis dahin wird House vermutlich auch wach sein. OK?" – „OK, James, bis später."

Nachdem Wilson den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Besucherstuhl neben Houses Bett. Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, bis dieser langsam wach wurde. Stacy war in der Zwischenzeit vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und lag mit den Armen und dem Kopf auf der Bettkante aufgestützt.

Obwohl er noch nicht wieder ganz da war, bemerkte House doch, dass etwas anders war, als es sein sollte. Er konnte nicht wirklich „nur" im Koma gelegen haben. Dafür gab es bei seinem Bett zu viele Apparate, Monitore und vor allem Infusionsbeutel. Er versuchte zu erkennen, um was für Medikamente es sich handelte, doch er sah nur sehr verschwommen.

„Greg?" House drehte langsam seinen Kopf in Stacys Richtung. „Hey, du Langschläfer. Wie fühlst du dich?" – „Hmm…" Mehr konnte er noch nicht rauskriegen, sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Warte, ich hole dir einen Eiswürfel."

Das Eis brachte schnell Linderung. „Stacy, was ist los? Was ist passiert?" Dann fiel Houses Blick auf die Bettdecke. Erleichtert atmete er auf: seine Beine waren noch beide dran, das konnte er erkennen. Aber trotzdem… Er fasste mit der Hand unter die Decke und tastete nach seinem rechten Bein. Seine Finger berührten den Verband. Das war nicht der gleiche wie nach der OP. Dieser hier war dicker. Er war vor allem viel größer, und eine Drainage führte unter dem Verband heraus. „Stacy, was um Himmels Willen…!"

Kapitel 3

„Greg, Greg, sieh mich an!" Stacy sah den Schock in Houses Augen über etwas, das er noch gar nicht begreifen konnte. Der Schmerz darüber ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Doch sie musste ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen. „Greg, du bist noch mal operiert worden." – „Aber wieso? Ich wollte nicht… Ich wollte nur das Koma, bis der Schmerz nachlässt!" – „Ich habe noch mal mit Dr. Cuddy gesprochen. Der Schmerz hätte nicht nachgelassen, er hätte dich umgebracht. Außerdem nannte Cuddy mir einen Mittelweg zwischen einer Amputation und der bereits durchgeführten OP. Das tote Gewebe sollte entfernt werden. Ich habe der OP zugestimmt." Greg brauste auf: „Du hast was? Dazu hattest du kein Recht, du wusstest, was ich wollte!" – „Ich wollte dein Leben retten! Auch wenn dir scheinbar nicht viel daran gelegen war!"

Houses Wut ließ so schnell nach, wie sie hochgekocht war. Zudem wusste er immer noch nicht genau, was passiert war. „Also wurde Gewebe entfernt. Wo? Wie viel?" Stacy atmete tief durch. „Es war der musculus rectus femoris, sagte Dr. Westin. Sie wollten nur einen Teil entfernen, aber da fast alles Gewebe _tot_ war" – sie schluckte bei diesem Wort – „haben sie den ganzen Muskel amputiert."

Diese Nachricht versetzte House einen Schlag. Er fiel erschöpft in sein Kissen zurück. „Stacy, das ist… oh Gott!" House starrte an die Decke. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Muskel war mit verantwortlich für die Streckung des Knies und die Beugung der Hüfte. Wenn er fehlte… könnte er überhaupt noch Gehen? Und was war mit seinen Schmerzen? So kurz nach der OP bekam er noch jede Menge Morphium. Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall besser als vor dem Koma – nein, der OP! – aber bliebe das so? Und Stacy… sie hatte das einfach so gegen seinen Willen zugelassen. Nicht nur zugelassen, sie hatte sogar ihr Einverständnis gegeben. Entsetzen stieg in ihm auf. Er sah seine Freundin an: „Geh!" – „Greg, du…" – „Stacy, geh einfach. Ich will allein sein."

Sie sah ihn an. Jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren hätte wenig Zweck, das wusste sie aus vierjähriger Erfahrung. Mit Gregory House konnte man besser reden, wenn er ruhig war, und das war jetzt eindeutig nicht der Fall.

Sie erhob sich und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Erst als sie auf der Toilette verschwunden war und die Kabinentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Kapitel 4

In den nächsten Tagen war House noch stiller als üblich. Er war nie besonders redselig gewesen, aber jetzt starrte er die meiste zeit nur an die Decke oder die Wand, wenn Stacy ihn besuchte. Für Stacy war das beinahe unerträglich. Hätte er ihr Vorwürfe gemacht, sie angeschrieen, sie hätte es verstanden. Damit hatte sie bereits gerechnet, als sie die Einwilligung zur OP unterschrieb. Aber dieses Schweigen machte sie noch wahnsinnig. Obwohl sie es hätte ahnen können: Greg redete selten über seine persönlichen Probleme und Sorgen. Er fraß lieber alles in sich hinein.

Sie versuchte trotzdem, ihn etwas aufzuheitern, erzählte ihm Neuigkeiten aus ihrer Kanzlei („Stell dir vor, einer unserer Klienten will die Regierung verklagen, weil neben seinem Grundstück ein Truppenübungsplatz liegt und der durch die Artillerieübungen um seinen Schlaf gebracht wird. Dabei war die Army vor ihm da, genauer ist sie schon sein 60 Jahren da, und er hat das Haus erst letztes Jahr gebaut!") und brachte ihm seine geliebten Klatschmagazine; unglaublich, dass ein so intelligenter Mann so einen Schund lesen konnte!

Auch Wilson schaute regelmäßig vorbei. Er war vor allem für die Aufstockung von Gregs Geheimvorrat an roten Lollis zuständig, den er vor der strengen Schwester in seinem Nachtschrank versteckte.

Und er war der einzige, mit dem House mehr als drei Worte am Stück wechselte. Nicht, dass es um wichtige Dinge gegangen wäre, aber sie schafften es, sich zumindest einige Minuten über die neusten Baseballergebnisse oder Wilsons Arbeit zu unterhalten.

Eine Woche nach der OP sollte endlich die Drainage entfernt werden. Dann könnte House auch langsam wieder etwas mobilisiert werden, seit der OP hatte er nur im Bett gelegen. Als der Arzt kam, wollte Wilson wie üblich das Zimmer verlassen. House hatte die Wunde nicht zeigen wollen, wenn die Verbände gewechselt wurden und Wilson nahm selbstverständlich an, dass das auch heute so bleiben sollte. Er stand auf.

„Jimmy, warte." Wilson war erstaunt. House nannte ihn nur selten bei seinem Vornahmen und noch seltener nannte er ihn „Jimmy". Überhaupt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass das mehr als zweimal passiert war, und beide Male war es gewesen, nachdem er Streit mit Stacy hatte und betrunken war.

„Bitte, bleib. Ich will, dass du das siehst." – „Bist du sicher? Ich könnte auch gehen." – „Nein, bleib hier." – „Na klar, House", sagte Wilson in einem Ton, den er üblicherweise Krebspatienten vorbehielt. Doch House, der darauf sonst mit einem sarkastischen Spruch reagiert hätte, sagte gar nichts. Er sah nur Dr. Westin an und nickte. „Legen Sie los."

Wilson war geschockt. Er hatte schon einiges gesehen in seinen Jahren als Arzt, doch DAS, und noch dazu an seinem besten Freund – es verschlug ihm geradezu die Sprache. „Ja, das war nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, was? Sieht eher aus, wie durch den Mixer gedreht, als hätte sich ein guter Chirurg daran versucht, nicht wahr?" schoss House eine Spitze in Dr. Westins Richtung ab. Der hatte das Gespräch mit House offenbar schon mehrfach geführt. „Sie wissen es doch, Dr. House, durch die Größe des OP-Feldes und die Menge des zu entfernenden Gewebes… besser hätte das niemand hinbekommen!" – „Ja, ja, nicht zu vergessen die ungünstige Sternenkonstellation am Tag der OP! Vergessen Sie's einfach. Verzichte ich eben zukünftig auf Miniröcke."

Wilson war zumindest etwas erleichtert. So sehr Greg offensichtlich auch litt – zumindest hatte er seinen beißenden Sarkasmus nicht gänzlich verloren; damit bestand sicher noch Hoffnung, dass er wieder der Alte würde.

Dr. Westin ergriff wieder das Wort: „Ab morgen habe ich für Sie tägliche Reha-Stunden organisiert. Sie müssen langsam wieder auf die Füße kommen." – „Auch das noch" grummelt House. Er war nicht begeistert davon, seinen geschützten Raum, sein Einzelzimmer auf der Chirurgie, verlassen und sich schwach wie er war in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen zu müssen. „Greg, du weißt, dass das sein muss" mahnte Wilson ihn. „Sonst bauen deine Muskeln zu sehr ab." – „Meine verbliebenen Muskeln, meinst du wohl" ätzte House. Wilson rollte mit den Augen. „Genau, solange die noch da sind, solltest du sie benutzen. Ich sag Stacy, dass sie dich begleiten soll. Sie sollte die Übungen kennen, wenn du demnächst entlassen wirst." – „Wie du meinst."

Kapitel 5

Die verdammte Reha machte ihn fertig! Schweißgebadet stand er im Physiotherapieraum, beide Hände fest an den Griffen des Rollators. Er war heute erst 15 Minuten hier, aber schon jetzt schmerzte sein Bein wie die Hölle. Dr. Cuddy hatte ihm gegen die Schmerzen Vicodin verschrieben, das er nach ihren Anweisungen aber nicht häufiger als 3 x täglich nehmen sollte. Verdammt, was wusste die schon. Ihre verdammten Ärzte hatte ihm das mit ihrer Fehldiagnose doch erst eingebrockt! Er nahm die Pillendose und schluckte die 3. Pille des Tages – um 14:00 Uhr nachmittags.

Stacy sah ihn missbilligend and. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sich so zudröhnte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Immerhin redeten sie wieder miteinander. Am Tag, als House die Reha begonnen hatte, drehte er sich während der Therapie plötzlich zu ihr um. „Bleib bei mir, ok?" – Stacy war erschrocken. Er klang so verletzlich. „Natürlich bleibe ich, Greg. Ich liebe dich doch!" – „Ja, aber das hier… ich weiß nicht, wie wir das schaffen sollen." – „Einen Tag nach dem anderen Schatz. Es wird besser werden, ganz sicher."

Aber was hatte sie da geredet. Es war nicht besser geworden. Die Schmerzen, die nach der OP durch Morphium unterdrückt worden waren, waren zurückgekehrt – mit aller Macht. Bisher hatte House es noch nicht geschafft, mehr als 100 m am Stück zu gehen, bevor er sich erschöpft setzen musste. Und dabei sollte er morgen endlich au der Klinik entlassen werden.

Wilson hatte Stacy geholfen, die Wohnung für Houses Rückkehr herzurichten. Zum Glück hatte das Haus einen Fahrstuhl, sonst hätten sie umziehen müssen. Die Treppen konnte er unmöglich hochsteigen.

Sei hatten die Türschwellen, mögliche Stolperfallen, entfernt, hatten in der Dusche einen Hocker aufgestellt und einige andere Kleinigkeiten gerichtet. Darunter auch die Organisation einer Behindertenplakette für Houses Auto. Stacy war fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, als Greg sie darum gebeten hatte, aber sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Je kürzer seine Laufwege zum Auto waren, desto besser für ihn. Und das war ihre Schuld!

Sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, sagte sich, dass sie nur das Beste für Greg getan hatte, doch auf Dauer schaffte sie es nicht. Sie hatte versucht, mit Wilson darüber zu reden. Doch Wilson war zwar ein guter Freund, aber hier konnte er ihr nicht helfen. Er empfahl ihr, mit Greg über ihre Schuldgefühle zu sprechen, aber das konnte sie nicht. Greg hatte seine eigenen Probleme, er brauchte nicht auch noch ihre.

Gedankenverloren saß sie im Therapieraum. „Hey, was ist los, Stacy?" – „Sie fing sich schnell wieder und strahlte ihn an. „Nichts, alles bestens. Ich freue mich nur schon auf morgen. Ich will endlich wieder in einem Bett mit dir schlafen." – „Hm, und wie ich mir das erst wünsche."

Kapitel 6

House war frustriert. Und wie immer in letzter Zeit, wenn er frustriert war, fing er an, in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Dabei hatte es doch so gut angefangen. Am Abend zuvor hatte Stacy ihn aus der Klinik abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht. Endlich wieder richtiges Essen, ein ordentlicher Fernseher mit den TIVO-Aufzeichnungen aus einem Monat, die auf ihn warteten und – am wichtigsten – endlich wieder im eigenen Bett schlafen.

Tja, doch dann fing der Ärger an: seine lieben Familie, also seine Eltern, waren für einen Überraschungsbesuch vorbeigekommen. So überraschend, dass nicht mal Stacy etwas geahnt hatte. Seine Mutter war überfürsorglich wie eine Glucke und hätte ihn wohl am liebsten noch zur Toilette begleitet. Er mochte seine Mutter, aber das ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Seinen Vater dagegen hasste er bis aufs Blut. Und John House lieferte auch gleich wieder einen Grund dazu. „Der Behindertenparkplatz, Greg? Das ist doch wohl übertrieben. In ein paar Wochen bist du wieder auf dem Damm!" – „Tja, Dad, es sieht so aus, als wäre das nicht so." – „Ach, du musst dir nur noch mehr Mühe geben. In meiner Einheit in Korea waren Jungs, denen ging es viel schlechter als dir." – „Ach Muskelinfarkte gab es häufiger in Korea?" – „Sei nicht albern, Gregory. Du weißt, was ich meine!" House platzte fast der Kragen. „Ja, ich weiß. Dein verweichlichter Sohn kann es nicht mit jemandem aufnehmen, der zwar weiß, wie man Leute erschießt, der aber nicht clever genug war, nicht auf eine blöde Landmine zu treten! Mann, das muss echt frustrierend sein!" – „Greg! John!" ging Stacy dazwischen. „Hört doch auf ihr zwei. Das bringt doch jetzt gar nichts."

Den Rest des Abends hatten Greg und sein Vater sich angeschwiegen, bis John irgendwann zum Aufbruch aufrief. House humpelte unter den sorgenvollen Blicken seiner Mutter zur Tür, wo er sie zum Abschied umarmte. „Darling, pass auf die auf, ja?" – „Na klar, Mom. Hey, weißt du was? Nächste Woche kann ich dieses schicke Wägelchen", er ruckelte am Rollator, „gegen einen Stock eintauschen. Das ist doch schon was." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja, das ist schön, Junge."

Kurz darauf war er ins Bett gegangen. Er hatte sich schon in der Klinik angewöhnt, lange Pyjama-Hosen zu tragen – der Anblick der Narbe gefiel ihm nicht. Er fand sich hässlich und Stacy sah das sicher genauso. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte.

Stacy kam kurz nach ihm ins Bett. Wie immer lag er links, sie rechts. Gewohnheiten lassen sich eben nur schwer ändern. Stacy drehte sich zu ihm um. „Also, endlich wieder allein…" Sie küsste ihn und fing an, mit den Händen unter seinem Shirt zu forschen. House schloss die Augen. Er genoss die Berührungen, war geradezu verrückt danach und fing seinerseits an, Stacy zu küssen…

Plötzlich schrie er auf. Stacy schrak zurück. Unbeabsichtigt war sie im Eifer des Gefechts mit ihrem Knie gegen Houses Bein gestoßen. House wurde fast übel vor Schmerz. „Weg! Nicht berühren!" fauchte er sie an.

Stacy hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Greg, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht –„ Was wolltest du nicht? Mir wehtun? Na du hast es aber getan! Und nicht nur heute!" Er quälte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad.

Stacy wollte ihm folgen, wünschte sich so sehr, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber sie wusste, er würde es nicht zulassen. So blieb sie im Bett liegen und wartete.

House saß währenddessen auf dem Duschhocker und versuchte, die Schmerzen in den Griff zu bekommen. Er nahm eine Vicodin und wartete. Langsam überfielen ihn wieder die schlechten Gedanken.

Er war jetzt ein Krüppel, würde vermutlich den Rest seines Lebens einer sein. Er hatte ständig Schmerzen, sie begleiteten ihn jeden Tag, vom Aufstehen bis zum zu-Bett-gehen. Und nicht einmal Zärtlichkeiten mit Stacy konnte er noch austauschen. Sicher, sie konnten vorsichtig sein. Aber wer, um Himmels Willen, wollte denn beim Sex vorsichtig sein?

Außerdem war es doch ihre Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war. Sie war natürlich nicht am Infarkt schuld, aber hätte sie doch nur auf ihn gehört und einfach abgewartet. Stattdessen erlaubte sie diesem Metzger von Chirurg, ihn zu verkrüppeln! Nein, er konnte das nicht einfach so vergessen. Aber er musste es vergessen – Stacy war die einzige Frau die er je geliebt hatte, die ihn auch liebte. Ein so verkorkster Typ wie er, er hatte so ein Glück mit ihr gehabt. Bis zu diesem Tag vor einem Monat.

Er würde es vergessen, würde einfach weitermachen wie bisher. Hauptsache, sie waren zusammen.

Kapitel 7

Mittlerweile waren einige Monate vergangen. Greg hatte seinen Stock bekommen. Er kam einigermaßen klar und hatte wieder angefangen zu arbeiten.

Er bemühte sich redlich, Stacy keine Vorwürfe mehr zu machen, wie er es an seinem ersten Abend zu Hause getan hatte. Doch es fiel ihm schwer. Oft kam ihm, wenn er sie ansah, der Gedanke „deine Schuld!" So sah er sie einfach weniger an. Sie redeten kaum mehr miteinander und der Begriff „miteinander schlafen" war nur noch wörtlich zu nehmen. Er schlief jetzt auf der rechten, sie auf der linken Seite des Bettes, um Unfälle zu vermeiden.

House begann, sich in seiner Arbeit zu verkriechen. Er war nie ein Workaholic gewesen, doch plötzlich entdeckte er seine Vorliebe für spätabendliche Internetrecherchen und die Aufarbeitung alter Akten.

Wilson entging das natürlich nicht. Eines Abends ging er in Houses Büro. „House, geh nach Hause. Stacy wird auf dich warten." – „Gleich, ich will das hier nur noch beenden." – „House, was ist los?" – „Nichts, was soll los sein? Ich habe nur zu tun." – „Früher hattest du nie tun zun." seufzte Wilson besorgt. „Ah, so ist das mit schmerzvollen Nahtoderfahrungen. Sie verändern deine Sichtweise total. Man erkennt, was einem im Leben wichtig ist." – „Und dir ist deine Arbeit wichtiger als Stacy? Das ist verrückt, House!" – „Nein!" House sah ihn an und Wilson glaubte, in seinen blauen Augen Tränen zu erkennen. House blickte wieder zu Boden. „Verrückt ist es, die Liebe seines Lebens nicht ansehen zu können, weil man ihr die Schuld an seinem Unglück gibt" flüsterte er. „Ich will das nicht, James, aber immer, wenn ich sie ansehe, kommt mir dieser Gedanke." Wilson war betroffen. Er hatte so etwas geahnt, deswegen wollte er auch, dass Stacy mit House über ihre Schuldgefühle sprach. Aber das jetzt von House zu hören – es brach ihm fast das Herz. „Geh nach Hause, Greg, sich hier zu verkriechen, bringt nichts."

Doch House ging nicht sofort zu Stacy. Stattdessen machte er in seiner Lieblingskneipe halt und bestellte einige Drinks. Viel zu spät kam er nach Hause und fiel zu Stacy ins Bett. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, doch um 1:00 Uhr morgens hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben und war schlafen gegangen.

Am nächsten Morgen holte House sich neue Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank. Sein Lieblingshemd, ein azurblaues Button-Down-Shirt. Er zog es an und bemerkte erst dann den hellen Fleck auf dem rechten Ärmel. So groß wie eine 50-Cent-Münze, aber deutlich zu erkennen. „Stacy? Was ist das hier?" – „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Da war ein Weinfleck auf dem Hemd, der entfernt werden musste. Vielleicht haben die es bei Millers in der Wäscherei mit der Bleiche übertrieben." – „Millers? Da bringe ich meine Sachen schon ewig nicht mehr hin. Die haben schon ein Hemd von mir ruiniert!" – „Ach, das hatte ich vergessen; na ja, dann gehe ich das nächste Mal wieder zu Johnsons auf der 18. Straße." – „Und was ist hiermit?" Greg guckte sie genervt an und wedelte mit dem Hemdsärmel. „Wie, was machen wir damit? Wir können uns bei Millers beschweren, die werden dir ein neues Hemd bezahlen und gut." – „Nichts ist gut. Das war mein Lieblingshemd!" meckerte er. „Na, das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern."

House drehte sich von Stacy weg und ging Richtung Küche. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht mal das klappt!" murmelte er.

Natürlich hatte Stacy ihn gehört. Ihr Puls stieg und sie ging auf 180. Monate aufgestauten Frusts entluden sich: „Was heißt hier „Nicht mal das"? Dir geht es doch nicht um ein blödes Hemd! Sag schon, was du sagen willst, los! Ich bin an allem Schuld, ja? Ich habe in die OP eingewilligt, ich bin Schuld an deiner Behinderung, bin Schuld an allem! Glaubst du, ich wüsste das nicht? Weißt du, was ich mir für Vorwürfe mache, Greg? Jeden Tag denke ich, ich hätte etwas anders machen sollen. Nur weißt du was? Hätte ich etwas anders gemacht und dir deinen Willen gelassen, dann wärst du jetzt tot! Tot, Gregory, verstanden? Keine medizinischen Puzzles mehr, keine Kneipentouren, nichts! Es tut mir leid, dass du verletzt bist, es tut mir leid, welchen Anteil ich daran hatte, aber das ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich liebe dich, Greg, aber mit deinen ständigen unausgesprochenen Vorwürfen kann ich nicht leben!" Damit schnappte sie sich ihre Aktentasche und stürmte aus der Tür zum Auto. Sie schaffte es noch bis um die nächste Ecke, dann zog sie den Wagen an den Kantstein und brach in Tränen aus.

House war fassungslos in der Wohnung zurückgeblieben. Schließlich sammelte er sich wieder und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Ein ereignisloser Tag folgte. Er versuchte, seine Gefühle für Stacy zu ordnen, versuchte, sich über alles klar zu werden, doch sein Kopf war leer.

Als er am späten Abend, wieder einmal betrunken, nach Hause kam, machte er sich gar nicht die Mühe, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, sondern ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Sie würde ihn sicher heute nicht mehr sehen wollen.

Ihren Abschiedsbrief auf dem Küchentisch fand er erst am nächsten Morgen.

ENDE


End file.
